cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
William Beckett
William Beckett was born January 8th in Cambridge, to the name of William Heeley. He passed Basic Training on his second go, failing the first one due to severe burns. He's 13, male and Caucasian. Will has curly, dark brown hair, which rarely strays lower than his ears, hazel eyes and a thinnish face. He's quite small, about 1.5 metres tall, and weighs about 50 kg. When not wearing his CHERUB top, he wears casual shirts and polo tops, with jeans or chinos. If it's particularly warm, he'll swap the jeans for baggy shorts. He's still a Grey shirt, as he hasn't been on a long enough mission to achieve his Navy. He entered CHERUB at age 10, passing Basic a year later. Since then he's been on three missions. Background William was born to Amanda Heeley and Robert Heeley, both extremely clever, Amanda a professor at the local University, and Robert a highly paid architect. When William's grandparents (his dad's parents) died of a fire, aged 72 and 68, his father went into mourning. He would stay in pubs until late, drinking, then come home in an awful state. He lost his job, causing William's mum to extend her hours further, doing odd jobs in the University. As William was growing up, he hardly saw his father, who became an alcoholic, and hardly saw his mother, who had to work long hours to earn enough money for her son and her husband. Then, one day, large men came to start repossessing their possessions. That night his father came home, drunk, to an almost empty house. That night, he heard horrible noises coming from downstairs, when he was supposed to be sleeping. That night, he slipped out of the window, with a large rucksack, and disappeared, age 9, almost 10. For almost a month William had begged, scavenged and stolen his way through life, using his wit and things he had learned to survive. One day, he was picked up from the streets by a help facility, who gave him a shelter, a school, food; they gave him a life again. As soon as he went to school he was spotted for being exceptionally bright, which was a curse as much as a gift. Kids can be cruel, even at that age, and he was bullied, people jealous of his intelligence. He had to lie about his cuts and bruises, but eventually someone found out. He was questioned about his injuries, but he refused to tell them who did it. They didn't catch the boys, but he was to be transfered to a different school as soon as possible. The next morning he woke up in the CHERUB campus. Room 706 Will's room is split into three sections. There's the Eating area (Kitchen and Dining Room), the Sleeping area (Bedroom and Toilet) and the Work and Play area (his work desk, his PS2 and his Super Nintendo). The walls are painted "Deep Fossil" - like all paint, horribly named - and his bed and counters are a slightly darker shade. There aren't many posters or pictures on the wall, as he likes the walls as they are. Also, he doesn't have anything he wants to hang up that isn't embarrassing or personal. Missions Age 11: Him and four others had to infiltrate someone's home and steal a certain piece of intelligence, while making it look like a simple vandalism. Success. Age 12: He was sent on a recruitment mission and spent three months in a foster house. Success. Age 12: Another recruitment mission. After only a month, he found someone with a lot of potential. He tried to make friends, and it was looking promising, until she hung herself. He doesn't talk about this mission. Failure. Category:Grey Shirts Category:Active Agents